What Happens Next?
by fools gold
Summary: Here's the sequel to 'Breakdown' like you all asked for! A happy story, no death or whatevers.


What Happens Next?  
by fools gold  
  
*Heyyyyy everybody! Wassup? To my shock and amazement, I got NINE reviews in a few hours after posting up Breakdown, and they all said to make a sequel. So here it is. Thanx for all the reviews!  
  
here it is...  
  
What Happens Next?  
  
Clarice was quickly comforted in the arms of Hannibal Lecter. After she had calmed down, she wiped her eyes and looked up at Dr. Lecter. She didn't know what to say. So she went with a question that had been bugging her this whole time.   
  
"What are you doing here, Dr. Lecter?" she questioned. A part of her feared the answer.   
  
"I came to see how you were doing, Clarice. As I can see, you aren't doing so well," the good docter replied. Clarice felt a little confused. Why would he want to see her after she had almost gotten him arrested. She knew that Crawford and a lot of other people were eager to see him get the needle. Would he go to that much of a risk to just visit her? And, what was he going to do to her?  
  
She asked him, "Dr. Lecter, why would you go to so much risk to see how I was doing?"   
  
He looked at her for a moment and then answered reluctantly, "I missed you." Dr. Lecter tried to think of what to say next. Then he got it. "Why were you crying Clarice?" he inquired.  
  
"I just lost my job, Dr. Lecter," she told him.   
  
"Oh, is that all. There aren't any other reasons?" he said.  
  
Starling was beggining to get annoyed. "Dr. Lecter, did you just come here to try your psychology stuff on me?"  
  
Lecter was taken aback. "Oh no, Clarice. I really did miss you, " he said. "Tell me, did you miss me?" he asked slyly. He thought he saw a slight blush rise to her face.  
  
"Um- uh... a little?" she said. He stared at her until she couldn't take it anymore. "Oh alright. I missed you a lot! Are you happy?" she said, trying not to laugh.  
  
"I thought so," the satisfied docter said. "I wonder what Crawford would say about this..." he hinted.  
  
"Oh but you not going to tell him, are you?" Clarice replied playfully. Then, once again, she surprised Dr. Lecter just when he thought that he could read her like a book. She leaned forward and kissed him. Neither pulled away. They just sat there, kissing. It wasn't a sloppy, wet french kiss or whatever. It was a long, soft kiss on the lips. After it was over, they just sat there, looking at each other. Both of them had about a thousand thoughts running through their heads.  
_  
Oh my God! I can't believe I just did that! How could I!? He must think I'm crazy, _thought Clarice. But it was too late. She had already done it.   
  
_Once again, my Clarice does something unexpected. I really didn't think she'd do that. I was going to kiss her first, but she beat me to it,_ thought the shocked docter.   
  
After a few more moments of silence and staring at each other, they both broke out into laughter. What just had happened just seemed so ridiculous.   
  
"I'd like to see the look on Crawford's face now!" exclaimed Starling. Dr. Lecter was in excellent humor also.   
  
"Yes, he'd probably call the mental institution on both of us!" he laughed._It's an amazing sound,_ Clarice thought. _To actually hear Dr. Lecter laugh. That's something that most people would most likely run away from. _Then, Clarice and the monster that was Dr. Lecter got up and went into the kitchen to fix up some dinner. (Dinner???)  
  
A few months later...  
  
Clarice Starling was considered dead by many people. The newspapers said that she had been missing for three months already. They suspected that her life had been taken by the infamous "Hannibal the Cannibal" Little did they know that while they were searching for her, she was perfectly safe, hiding in Paris, with the love of her life. Guess who it was? Yep, that's right, Hannibal Lecter. Although, one person DID discover the identity of this handsome couple that danced on their home terrace every night. Let's just call that person Steve. Unfortunatly, Steve was never heard from again. I wonder why?  
  
End  
  
*footnote: u like? sorry, no NC-17 this time. i just didn't feel like it. so, I'm going to go now, before Dr. Lecter and Clarice... discover that I know all about them...EEEK! Bye!!!*  
  
fools gold.   
05/6/ 2001  
  



End file.
